Finally home
by Areyafun
Summary: To stop Klaus from going into an unstoppable rage, Elijah calls Cami, only to be interupted by an angry vampire. Little does he know that the blonde that came barging in is the only thing that will stop his brother from destroying the place they call home. Who is she and what is her connection to Klaus? Klaroline with hints of Stebekah and Kalijah. One shot.


_Disclaimer I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals._

Elijah was worried and for the first time in a thousand years he didn't hide it. Niklaus was beyond angry; he was furious and Elijah knew that if they didn't do something soon, the entire of New Orleans would be nothing but a pile of ashes and dead bodies. So, Elijah called the one person Niklaus wouldn't kill on sight.

Cami walked into Klaus' study wondering what had made him so angry. She found Klaus pacing around the room while Elijah sat on the couch. Not knowing what to do, she announced her presence and tried to make small talk with Klaus.

Though Niklaus was talking to Camille, Elijah could see his brother was still furious and they needed to take his mind off Finn and his scheming. Elijah had thought Camille was the best shot because he knew of her affection towards his brother. And looking at the way Niklaus was talking to the girl Elijah had a feeling those feelings were not one-sided.

Elijah just hoped that nothing will cause Niklaus' anger to heighten but with their luck something was bound to happen and it did. The front door slammed open and his paranoid brother got into defensive mode. They heard footsteps downstairs as someone entered the living room.

Just as he thought nothing could get worse, Elijah heard the intruder call out, "Klaus you dickhead, get your ass down here before I drive a stake through your heart."

Cami and Elijah looked at each other, thinking the same thing- 'was this girl plain stupid or did she have a death wish'- and turned to look at Klaus who was frozen in his seat with a look of disbelief.

"Klaus get here right now or I will find you and stake your original ass" they heard the girl shout. The next thing they knew Klaus had vamped out of the room. Elijah sighed and followed his brother to stop him from killing another innocent, though this girl did sound stupid to come to the lion's den and offer herself as meat. Or in this case the wolf's den. Elijah chuckled as he vamped out of the room.

When they walked into the living room, Elijah and Cami were shocked to see that the intruder still had her heart in her chest. She was a beautiful girl, no more than 17, with blond curls framing her face and blue eyes that at the moment looked furious.

"Caroline", Elijah heard Klaus breath so softly that he would have missed it if not for his vampire hearing. The girl- Caroline- glared at Klaus causing Elijah and Cami to wonder what he had done to her.

"Love, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Don't act all innocent. You know exactly why I am here." Caroline replied.

"If this is about the promise I made, then you have chosen a very wrong time to come, love." Klaus told her his infuriating smirk still gracing his lips.

' _Promise? Who was this girl?'_

"Oh, this had nothing to do with that-" but before she could finish, Klaus cut her off, "Don't tell me Damon managed to find himself another wolf to bite him. Or is it our precious doppelganger this time? Don't tell me it's the Rippah." Klaus ended smugly.

' _Damon? Doppelganger? Was this girl from Mystic Falls?'_

"No one's been bitten" the girl said softly and then her eyes flashed anger again as she said, "And how dare you not tell me Klaus."

At that second Elijah saw something he thought impossible. Fear and helplessness glazed Niklaus' features as he said, "I was going to tell you about Hope but-" Caroline didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Oh this has nothing to do with your miracle baby, though I am hurt you didn't tell me about that. And Hayley? Really Klaus?" the girl paused while Niklaus did not even move when he had ripped out hearts for even less, "How dare you not tell me that you almost died", the girl whispered sounding exhausted and broken. Elijah could see tears in her eyes and though she tried to stop them, a stubborn tear made it down her cheek. In a blur Elijah saw Niklaus run to the girl and hold her, whispering sweet soothing words as her entire body shook. _'Who was this girl?'_

"Caroline, love, I'm fine, as you can see. I should have told you knowing all your lives depended on mine. Knowing that you could've died." Klaus said softly.

Caroline walked out his embrace and said, "It's not because I could have died. It's because you almost did. How would you feel if our roles were reversed? If I was the one who almost died."

Klaus growled, looking like he was ready to burn the world to ashes, and said, "I would kill the person who dared to even think of harming you, Caroline."

"See what I mean? What if you died? I cannot imagine a world without you." She whispered the last part.

"And nor can I, love." Klaus said as he embraced her again.

Elijah was lost. Did his brother just say that someone actually mattered to him? That he cared about somebody? That his life depended on someone?

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus whispered. Cami's heart shattered and Elijah wondered if he was hallucinating. Niklaus, the same brother that said love was a weakness, was saying he loved someone.

"I love you too." Caroline replied. Klaus tilted Caroline's head upwards and kissed her. Elijah walked out of the room, dragging a horrified Camille behind him, giving his brother his privacy, all the while wondering who the blonde bimbo was. And then it came to him. She was Caroline Forbes, Elena's best friend and from what Rebekah told him Niklaus' interest. Turns out Niklaus was more than just interested in the girl. He was in love with her. Chuckling to himself, Elijah walked into his room.

Just as he was about to close the door, he heard Niklaus ask, "How did you know about me almost dying?"

There was a brief pause before Caroline replied, "Stefan and Rebekah told me."

The next thing Elijah heard was Rebekah screaming over the phone as Niklaus screamed from the other end. Niklaus finally stopped just in time to hear Rebekah say, "What else could I have done Nik. You were brooding all the time and you needed someone. And who better than Caroline, the only woman you've ever loved. Also Stefan seems to agree. Don't you baby?" Elijah heard Stefan's yes before Rebekah started again. "And so does Hope. Right darling?"

"Rebekah I will dagger you for the next few centuries to come." Elijah heard Niklaus scream as his phone started ringing. Smiling he closed the door, hoping Niklaus wouldn't hear him.

Answering the phone, Elijah whispered, his voice full of love, "Hello Katerina".


End file.
